sparky's problem
by lieutenant spark
Summary: aboy sparky
1. Chapter 1

One day Sparky was walking along when he saw Betty he had been staying on earth to study it for his mom so she could visit it. He said hi to Betty and left. After that he called his mom and she was glad he said that he would have to report for duty soon. Sparky left his apartment and set out for his ship he got in his ship and left he stopped at galactic enforcers hq he was told that he was to report to planet York and stop a big fight so he did along the way he saw the robots x 5 and x2 he asked x 5 to come with him and help out so he did then they called Betty for help because the fight was very large and harmful. After that Betty went home and Sparky flowed her to his apartment. Then he went to sleep. in the morning he woke up and left for school he had secretly been atending Betty,s school under the Parsky lou. he was very happy that Betty did not notice him at all. after aehile however things started to change. betty noticed that the new kid a.k.a. sparky had blue hair and green skin and poiny ears she only knew one personwith thta type of feayures sparky. then at lunch betty sat next to parsky and asked him to talk with her. then sparky accedenialy said aye aye cheif and betty said what are you doing here sparky you know it be bad if noah or aanyone else saw you out in public. then sparky said that he studyibg eartg\h for his mom. after that betty got a call from from admairl degail and was told get on her ship and dfestroy a big green dog that was eating the planet morphia. after that sparky and betty went back to earth. then sparky,s mom siad to sparky" honey you must come home at once it is time for the celestrial eqounox and if you are not back by then you will become a hideous monster." sparky siad" mom i do not belive or care abot that stuff youm just want me abck because you miss me alot." after that sparky and betty went to school. betty noticed the sparky had to go to the bathroom alot. after that she saw that he did not eat his lunch even when she offerd him a slugworm. then afyter school she told her that was staying oveer at parky's til next fridaay. her mom said oaky ut you have ask his mom. after that she asked sprky if she could comee over and he siad yes. so she left. after that they looked at a book and it siad that there wsa an equinox and that sparky had three days to leave or else. after that he ate some pie and went to bed for three days he stayed on earth and it got wors e sparky started to turn into space vampire. after that betty grabbed sprky and left hte and or is it.

more later okay


	2. sparky bites betty

One day Sparky was walking along when he saw Betty he had been staying on earth to study it for his mom so she could visit it. He said hi to Betty and left. After that he called his mom and she was glad he said that he would have to report for duty soon. Sparky left his apartment and set out for his ship he got in his ship and left he stopped at galactic enforcers hq he was told that he was to report to planet York and stop a big fight so he did along the way he saw the robots x 5 and x2 he asked x 5 to come with him and help out so he did then they called Betty for help because the fight was very large and harmful. After that Betty went home and Sparky flowed her to his apartment. Then he went to sleep. in the morning he woke up and left for school he had secretly been atending Betty,s school under the Parsky lou. he was very happy that Betty did not notice him at all. after aehile however things started to change. betty noticed that the new kid a.k.a. sparky had blue hair and green skin and poiny ears she only knew one personwith thta type of feayures sparky. then at lunch betty sat next to parsky and asked him to talk with her. then sparky accedenialy said aye aye cheif and betty said what are you doing here sparky you know it be bad if noah or aanyone else saw you out in public. then sparky said that he studyibg eartg\h for his mom. after that betty got a call from from admairl degail and was told get on her ship and dfestroy a big green dog that was eating the planet morphia. after that sparky and betty went back to earth. then sparky,s mom siad to sparky" honey you must come home at once it is time for the celestrial eqounox and if you are not back by then you will become a hideous monster." sparky siad" mom i do not belive or care abot that stuff youm just want me abck because you miss me alot." after that sparky and betty went to school. betty noticed the sparky had to go to the bathroom alot. after that she saw that he did not eat his lunch even when she offerd him a slugworm. then afyter school she told her that was staying oveer at parky's til next fridaay. her mom said oaky ut you have ask his mom. after that she asked sprky if she could comee over and he siad yes. so she left. after that they looked at a book and it siad that there wsa an equinox and that sparky had three days to leave or else. after that he ate some pie and went to bed for three days he stayed on earth and it got wors e sparky started to turn into space vampire. after that betty grabbed sprky and left hte and or is it.

more later okay


	3. oh no

when we last left betty had grabbed sparky and left becuase he hed become a space vampire from missing the equinox. he was staarting to scream while his fangs were growing in it hurt. he said i should have listend to mym mamoolah. then they reached galactic guardians hq and stated the problem adamarial degial siad that there was only one way to change him back before it to late and that wsa to turn betty into a weresparky and have her bite sparky. but just then sparky started bite betty but nothing happend. after that degial siad that once she became a weresparky there wsa no going back becuase the change would be permenent for life. so she decided to help sparky and do it.


	4. what now

betty said yes i will d this but you must promise me that i will live and digill siad youshall live under galaticsafteywatch then she siad sparky do your stuff and sparky did still nothig happened this was bad then suddenly x5 came in and siad betty we have a missoin from a poper


End file.
